Recueil de one-shot
by comade
Summary: One-shot et drabbles, principalement sur le Bamon.
1. Human

**Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas**

 _Résumé: Lors d'une soirée où le groupe compte enfin éliminer Klaus, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Bonnie n'avait rien d'une machine, mais il était sûrement trop tard pour réaliser qu'elle n'était que humaine._

* * *

Ils avaient toujours tendance à oublier la vraie Bonnie, celle qui était humaine. Elle faisait toujours passé le bonheur des autres avant le sien, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour un objet, une machine, qu'on utilise sans cesse, jusqu'à qu'elle ne marche plus. Bien sûr, elle restait la même à leurs yeux, mais ils oubliaient qu'elle avait des limites, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'endurer.

Elle se battait pour eux, pour la sécurité d'Elena, pour qu'elle puisse vivre son amour avec Stefan, mais avant tout, elle se battait pour lui. Lui, qui venait toujours la chercher quand il y avait une menace envers sa douce dopplehanger, lui qui lui lançait toujours des piques, qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler, qui l'avait tant aider l'apprentissage de l'anévrisme, mais surtout lui, qui la faisait tomber en un regard, en un sourire. Elle ne ferait pas tout ça si il n'était pas là. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Bonnie avait été forcé de se l'avouer, sous ses airs impassible et son dégoût envers lui, elle était totalement amoureuse de ce vampire et aurait tout fait pour lui, même si cela la tuait de l'avouer.

 _ **I can hold my breath**_

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Caroline, entrant dans la chambre

La sorcière se retourna vers son amie, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle sortit de la pièce et suivit la blonde, pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à lisser les plis de sa robe, anxieuse.

C'était le grand soir. Ils avaient décidé d'en finir avec Klaus, lors d'un bal organisé au manoir. Le vampire originel comptait s'en prendre à Elena d'ici quelques jours, et ne savait pas que les Salvatore avaient pris connaissance de ses projets. Ils se pensaient hors de danger. C'était alors dans la précipitation, et sans réel plan, que le groupe avait décidé d'agir. Ils se seraient mieux préparés, si le temps ne leur manquait pas.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Caroline se déplaça sur la droite, se mettant à côté de Stefan, pour laisser apparaître Elena dans le champs de vision de la sorcière. Bonnie souffla, et fit des échauffements, en faisant ensuite craquer ses doigts, faisant rire ses amies. Elle voulait détendre l'ambiance mais n'avait en réalité aucune envie de rigoler. Le sort qui donnait une protection contre toute contrainte de vampire était très, très douloureux. Elle aurait pu se servir de veine de vénus, mais en tant qu'originel, ça ferait ne ferait presque aucun effet à Klaus. Le sort était par contre infaillible.

La brune prit une grande inspiration, et récita le sort d'une traite, plongeant son regard dans celui de la dopplehanger, avant de retenir son souffle, attendant les premiers effets.

 _ **I can bite my tongue**_

Bonnie mordit brusquement sa langue en sentant son corps être secouer par une vague de douleur intense. Elle avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu, que son sang était devenu de l'acide, c'était atroce. Mais elle garda une expression neutre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne voulant pas affoler ses amies. Si Elena apprenait la douleur que cela lui procurait, elle se sentirait coupable.

Petit à petit, Bonnie sentit la température de son corps redescendre. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé inconsciemment, et respira à nouveau.

« Où est Damon ? » demanda soudainement Stefan. « Les invités sont déjà là, Klaus ne va pas tarder à arriver, il faut qu'on soit prêt. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, plutôt gênant. Depuis sa mise en couple avec Stefan, des tensions s'étaient installés entre elle et le vampire. Tout le monde avait alors compris qu'elle était la cause de son absence, mais personne n'osait en parler.

« Je vais aller le chercher, il doit être dans la chambre. » s'exclama alors Bonnie, brisant le silence

Sortant de la cuisine, la brune passa devant un miroir accroché au mur du couloir, et se stoppa quelques secondes devant. On aurait pu penser à du narcissisme, si on ne voyait pas l'expression pleine de regret sur son visage.

 _ **I can stay awake for days**_

 _ **If that's what you want**_

D'énormes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, qui autrefois scintillait d'une vivacité incroyable, et sa peau paraissait pâle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne dormait presque plus. Tout ce maquillage et cette belle robe ne suffisaient pas à cacher la fatigue qui avait creuser la belle Bonnie Bennett. Ce soir, elle comprenait enfin l'expression n'être plus que l'ombre de soi-même.

Tous ces mois de journées sans répits et d'utilisation de magie abusive avaient fini par l'avoir à l'usure. Mais il était trop tard pour s'arrêter, ils avaient toujours besoin d'elle. Alors, elle tourna la tête, brisant le contact visuel, et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Damon.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Bonnie ne s'en serait même pas approché, mais ils avaient développé un lien depuis quelques semaines. On aurait pu les qualifier de ''meilleurs amis'', même s'ils n'aimaient pas se faire appeler de la sorte par Caroline.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas emprunter le même chemin. Alors que Damon avait développer de l'affection, et un caractère protecteur envers Bonnie, celle-ci avait sentit des sentiments plus profonds apparaître en elle. C'était sûrement à partir de ce moment que son teint avait commencé à décliner.

 _ **Be your number one**_

« Damon... ? » appela Bonnie, frappant à sa porte

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le vampire ne se décide à venir ouvrir. Il était en train de boutonné sa chemise, et invita son amie à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Bon-Bon ? Si c'est juste pour te rincer l'œil désolé mais tu arrive trop tard. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin

La brune lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule en passant à côté de lui, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle soupira, finissant par lui demander si il allait bien. Celui-ci se tourna en sa direction, et haussa les sourcils, lui demandant pourquoi.

« Hum... Vu qu'Elena s'est remise avec Stefan il y a pas longtemps... » hésita Bonnie

« Je vais bien Judgy. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Elena que je vais tomber en dépression à chaque fois qu'elle change de côté. » répondit-il

La sorcière descella un ton légèrement acerbe dans ses derniers mots, mais ne rajouta rien. Il aimait Elena, et souffrait, elle le voyait. Il était dévoué à la dopplehanger. Et Bonnie souffrait en même temps que lui, en le voyant être fou d'une autre. Elle voulait s'enfuir de cette pièce, partir loin d'ici, l'oublier... Mais Bonnie l'aimait, alors elle restait à ses côtés, et était toujours là pour lui.

 _ **I can fake a smile**_

 _ **I can force a laugh**_

Alors la jeune sorcière se contenta de lui sourire. Parce que c'était son rôle. Bonnie était son amie, et rien que son amie. Quand Damon eut finit, il offrit son bras à la brune, qui l'accepta volontier.

Comme dans un film, Bonnie descendit les marches du manoir, une main agrippant doucement un pan de sa robe, et l'autre accroché au bras de Damon. Malheureusement, ce ne l'était pas, car celui-ci n'était pas éperdument amoureux d'elle, mais de sa meilleure amie.

Sa prise sur le bras du vampire se raffermit brusquement quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur la parcourir, moins puissante cette fois. Klaus était en train d'essayer de contraindre Elena, quelque part dans la salle. Une fois la douleur atténuée, Bonnie reprit ses esprits, et lâcha Damon.

« Je vais aller occuper Klaus, préparez-vous. » lui souffla-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner

 _ **I can dance and play the part**_

 _ **If that's what you ask**_

La musique était une valse à un rythme entraînant, totalement adapté à un bal, et parfait pour l'approche de Bonnie. La brune parcourut la moitié de la salle, esquivant avec facilité la plupart des couples dansant, avant de finalement trouver l'originel, qui dansait avec Elena. Celle-ci semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, et cherchait un échappatoire. Ses yeux brillèrent alors quand elle aperçut son amie, derrière Klaus. Celle-ci se fit inviter à danser par un jeune homme blond, et fit signe à Elena de faire un échange.

Alors que les couples se déplaçaient, la dopplehanger et la sorcière échangèrent de place dans une manœuvre gracieuse, tout en dansant, et Bonnie se retrouva avec Klaus, qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Celle-ci fit de même, se retenant de partir en courant. Il la dégoûtait tellement, c'était un meurtrier, il ne ressentait aucun remord, il était horrible. Mais Bonnie gardait une chose en tête : elle faisait ça pour Elena, Damon, pour tout le groupe. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour eux, non ?

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _ **Give you all I am**_

Son sourire disparut immédiatement, alors que celui de Klaus restait collé à son visage, prenant soudainement un sens plus malsain. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, même si elle avait déjà tout compris.

« Vous avez vraiment cru pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? » rigola-t-il

Petit à petit, leur pas les menaient jusqu'à la sortie. Il voulait l'isoler. Bonnie tenta alors de se dégager, mais celui-ci avait une poigne ferme, et il la retenait avec seulement un bras glissé derrière son dos. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser, et la tension était palpable entre les deux.

« Si tu tente quelque chose, je tue un de tes amis. Je suis sérieux, ça ne me prendrait que quelques secondes. Pas Elena, j'en ai besoin. Peut-être... Damon ? »

Les mouvements de la brune se stoppèrent brusquement, et elle se contenta d'avancer docilement, tête baissée. Le sourire de l'originel s'amplifia, alors qu'il lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille « On dirait que j'ai visé juste... ».

 _ **I can turn it on**_

 _ **Be a good machine**_

« Tu sais ma chère Bennett, il y a quelques semaines je me demandais pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à vous vaincre. Après tout, vous êtes faibles, comment résistez-vous à mes attaques ? »

Le regard vide, Bonnie avançait sans réfléchir. Ses pas étaient mécaniques, comme une machine, elle avait arrêté de fonctionner après que Klaus ait menacé Damon. Elle voulait réfléchir à un plan, trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, mais elle avait l'impression d'être cassée. L'emprise glacée de Klaus sur elle l'empêchait de penser correctement, la fatigue alourdissait ses pensées, et toutes ses réflexions se tournaient vers Damon.

La machine avait finit par rouiller.

« Mais j'ai finis par comprendre. Je m'attaquais toujours au noyau du groupe, je visais toujours la précieuse Elena., mais je me trompais. Je dois décimer le groupe, parce que votre plus grande force est votre supériorité numérique. » expliqua-t-il, avant de reprendre d'un ton venimeux. « Alors je vais commencer parce les moins importants. Toi, ou Caroline. »

Il continuait de parler, encore et encore, il était si fière de son plan. Ils étaient tous préparés à protéger la pauvre Elena, il serait tellement facile d'éliminer la sorcière.

« Ils seront tellement occupés à protéger leur petite Elena, qu'ils ne te sauveront pas. » ricana-t-il

 _ **I can hold the weight of worlds**_

 _ **If that's what you need**_

Arrivant dehors, sur la pelouse derrière le manoir, Klaus jeta Bonnie par terre, et disparut une demi seconde avant de revenir, une arbalète en main.

« Chers stupides amis vampires, je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. La fête devint ennuyeuse, rejoignez-nous voyons. »

Une seconde interminable pour Bonnie passa, avant que ses amis n'entre dans son champs de vision, sûrs d'eux, comme s'ils maîtrisaient la situation. Mais la brune savait que tout allait échoué, que cette soirée allait forcément finir en un bain de sang. Quelqu'un allait mourir, ou elle, ou un de ses amis. _Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera sûrement Damon..._ pensa-t-elle. Au moins, Caroline ne répondait pas à l'appel, tentant de sauver un invité blessé par Klaus. Celui-ci avait tout prévu.

 _ **Be your everything**_

 _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose..._ pensa Bonnie. _Il est temps de me battre._ Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de plan, ils avaient prévu quelque chose, visant à protéger Elena. Or Bonnie savait qu'elle n'était pas la cible ce soir. Alors elle ignora ce qu'avait prévu Stefan.

 _ **I can do it**_

 _ **I'll get through it**_

La brune se releva, et s'apprêtait à combattre Klaus, quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses membres se gelèrent, alors qu'elle croisait le regard méprisant du vampire. Le visage neutre, il leva l'arbalète verticalement, ne visant personne.

Les deux frères Salvatore se mirent devant Elena. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Klaus, alors que son regard transmettait un message clair à Bonnie « Tu n'es rien ».

Il se dévia légèrement, faisant face à la brune, et en une fraction de seconde, tira plusieurs pieux en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement, et créa une barrière de protection, mais qui ne protégeait que le haut de son corps.

 _ **But I'm only human**_

 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_

Une douleurs lancinante la fit brutalement souffrir, venant de sa jambe, qui ne put la soutenir plus longtemps. Bonnie baissa les yeux, posant son regard sur un pieu transperçant sa cuisse. Un liquide rouge vint alors imbiber ses collants, dont l'odeur interpella Stefan. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à venir l'aider, quand un projectile se dirigea dans leur direction.

Se maintenant assise avec sa jambe encore valide, la sorcière vit Klaus tirer deux pieux en direction d'Elena, interceptés par Damon et Stefan.

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **And I crash and I break down**_

Faisant face aux deux frères, Klaus donnait l'impression qu'il allait attaquer la dopplehanger, quand il se tourna brusquement vers la sorcière. En une seconde, il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de Bonnie. Et en un geste, un pieu vint s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de la brune.

Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir. Les deux seuls qui auraient pu la sauver auraient étés Stefan et Damon, mais ils se concentraient sur la présumée cible du vampire.

 _ **Your worlds in my head, knives in my heart**_

 _« Ils seront tellement occupés à protéger leur petite Elena, qu'ils ne te sauveront pas. »_

 _ **You build me up when I fall apart**_

La vision de Bonnie se brouilla, elle vit à peine la silhouette de Caroline sortir du manoir, avant de hurler en apercevant son amie. Elle baissa les yeux, et effleura d'une main hésitante le pieu qui déchirait son abdomen, la rendant la même couleur écarlate que sa robe.

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **Just a little human**_

 _« .. Bonnie ? »_

 _ **I can take so much**_

Stefan lâcha Elena, se précipitant aux côtés de la sorcière. Damon releva son corps, révélant une robe imbibée de sang. Il l'appela, tentant de la réveiller. Mais ils savaient déjà qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

« Bonnie, regarde-moi ! »

… _**Until I've had enough**_

L'appeler ne servait à rien, ses battements de cœurs avaient disparus. Elle paraissait si indestructible, mais il l'avait détruite en un claquement de doigt. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, sa peau était lumineuse, elle n'avait rien d'une machine, mais il était sûrement trop tard pour réaliser que Bonnie n'était que humaine.


	2. Soon I'll be thirty years old

**Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

 _Résumé: La veille de ses trente ans, Bonnie ne peut s'endormir, repensant à sa relation avec Damon._

* * *

La chambre lui paraissait plus froide que d'habitude, et le lit trop petit. Il gardait un bras autour d'elle, et elle se sentait emprisonnée. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours dormis comme ça, et elle avait toujours passée des nuits confortables. Mais cette fois était différente, et elle n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, fixant un point invisible de ses yeux fatigués. Demain, ce serait son anniversaire. Elle allait avoir trente ans.

 _« Pourquoi tu veux partir ? »_

Bonnie se défit lentement de l'emprise de son petit-ami, ne voulant pas le réveiller, et se mit en position assise. Sa tête était penchée en avant, regardant ses pieds balancer d'avant en arrière, frôlant le sol glacé à chaque mouvement. Elle se sentait creuse.

Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps, et se rallonger à ses côtés. Bonnie aurait voulut vivre une éternité avec lui. Et le pire était qu'elle le pouvait.

 _« Ce n'est rien Bonnie... Il suffit que je te transforme. »_

La brune ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait rester avec lui, et vivre comme ils avaient toujours vécus. Mais cette pensée l'obnubilait, elle n'en dormait plus. Il ne vieillissait pas. Et même si elle détestait se l'avouer, ici elle ne faisait que perdre son temps. Plus elle attendait, et plus le problème devenait grave. Elle se sentait piégée.

Pourtant, le jour tout allait bien. Tout allait bien parce qu'il était là, à ses côtés, et ils se parlaient, s'embrassaient, se disputaient. Et ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers lui. C'était la nuit que tout se compliquait. Lorsqu'il dormait profondément, et que la pièce était plongée dans un silence glacial. Elle était confrontée à elle-même, et à ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _« Je veux rester humaine, Damon. »_

Si seulement elle acceptait qu'il la transforme. Ils pourraient rester ensemble, ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux. Et elle serait enfin débarrasser de cette anxiété constante qui s'était logée en elle. Mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle voulait être humaine, sentir son cœur battre, fonder une famille et vieillir. Et elle savait que Damon ne faisait pas parti de cette vie.

Mais elle restait à ses côtés, incapable de s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas le courage de partir, le laissant derrière elle. Même si Bonnie savait qu'elle retomberait amoureuse, et qu'elle serait sûrement plus heureuse avec un autre. Elle l'aimait, et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _« Se séparer est la seule chose raisonnable à faire. »_

Une voix endormie se fit entendre derrière elle, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Bonnie resta silencieuse quelques secondes, et ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se recoucher à ses côtés. Une vague de froid la fit frissonner, et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Damon. Celui-ci s'était déjà rendormi, mais enroula son bras autour d'elle, l'attirant vers lui. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune, et elle ferma enfin les yeux.

 _« Arrête d'être raisonnable. On trouvera une autre solution. »_

Bercée par la respiration qui se faisait entendre derrière elle, la brune était sur le point de s'endormir, quand elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle l'aimait, vraiment. Et c'était pour ça que le lendemain matin, elle partirait.


	3. Asylum

**Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas**

 _Résumé: Que se passerait-il si les secrets du groupe étaient révélés_ _? Personne ne les croirait. Ils ont étés envoyés dans un asile, et Bonnie a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle._

* * *

« Rappelez-moi comment on est arrivé ici ? »

Un long soupir échappa des lèvres de la brune, qui posa sa tête entre ses bras. Le métal de leur table reflétait le soleil, l'éblouissant. Elle plissa les yeux, fronçant le nez, et posa son regard sur les vieilles fenêtres sales de la cantine, positionnées en hauteur.

« J'étais sûre que cette histoire de vampire finirait par nous provoquer des ennuis... » grommela Caroline

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient réussi à entretenir ce secret, mais quand une élève les avait entendu parler près des casiers, elle avait été avertir le principal. Bonnie ne savait toujours pas ce qui leur était passé par la tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son bureau. Raconter la vérité à un adulte, quelle idée stupide.

Alors qu'Elena leur demandait comment ils allaient sortir d'ici, la sorcière se passa une main dans les cheveux, les écoutant distraitement. Elle la retira immédiatement, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Ils étaient gras. Les douches de l'asile étaient cassées depuis une semaine.

« Damon s'est introduit dans le personnel, il va nous sortir d'ici. » annonça Stefan

Caroline haussa les épaules, fatiguée, et répliqua qu'il avait intérêt à faire vite, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas une journée de plus sans douche. Un rire échappa des lèvres de Bonnie, venant combler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cantine. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, lui jetant un regard étrange, mais personne ne prit la peine de relever. Ils retournèrent à leur repas, habitués à ce genre de comportement.

Jetant un rapide regard à sa montre, la doppleganger soupira, et annonça d'une voix faussement réjoui qu'elle devait aller voir le docteur Bradham. Le groupe se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cantine. Bonnie posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena, compatissante.

« Courage, on va bientôt sortir. » la rassura-t-elle. « Plus que quelques jours à être pris pour des fous. »

« Tu as vraiment confiance en Damon ? » s'étonna la brune

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Elles passèrent devant de vieux casiers, et le regard de Bonnie s'attarda sur l'un d'eux. C'était exactement les mêmes que ceux devant lesquels Judy les avait entendus. Ça avait été une simple erreur d'inattention, rien de grave, mais une suite d'aveux les avait amenée ici. Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent, et ses traits se durcirent dans l'incompréhension. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une telle bêtise ? D'habitude, ils n'auraient jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ils avaient caché ce secret pendant des années. Que s'était-il passé ?

Lorsque Bonnie revint à la réalité, clignant des yeux, et regardant autour d'elle, elle était seule. Les autres avaient dû continuer leur chemin vers les bureaux de leur différent psychologue. Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune fille, alors qu'un sentiment étrange montait en elle. Elle accéléra le pas, longeant le couloir sombre et lugubre jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'un bureau. La brune leva une main hésitante, et toqua contre la vitre de la porte qui laissait échappé un peu de lumière provenant de la pièce.

« Entrez. » lui répondit une voix rauque.

La sorcière baissa la tête, et déglutit, avant de finalement poser sa main sur la clenche. Elle détestait leurs séances. Il lui racontait toujours des choses étranges, il voulait s'introduire dans ses pensées pour la changer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si elle cherchait à retarder la rencontre, et après l'avoir refermé, la patiente partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Devant le bureau, à peine à deux mètres de lui.

« Alors, Bon-Bon, apparemment vous avez besoin de mon aide ? » ricana une voix familière

La brune releva subitement la tête, et son regard rencontra deux iris sombres qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. « Damon ! » s'écria-t-elle, réjouie. D'habitude, leurs rencontres ne se passaient pas aussi bien, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il allait la sortir d'ici.

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, dans sa veste en cuir, il arborait son habituel sourire en coin. Les yeux de Bonnie pétillaient, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussi heureux qu'elle.

« Ce soir, je vais essayer de trafiquer leur système de sécurité, pour vous sortir discrètement, mais si je n'y arrive pas, on passera au plan B, un peu moins subtil. » planifia le vampire. « Tu ne peux pas faire péter les lampes avec tes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive plus à les utiliser. Pile quand j'ai besoin de mes pouvoirs. » siffla la brune

Bonnie remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise comme une patiente, droite et raide, et s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Elle s'installa de travers, croisa les jambes. « Tu sais quoi ? Ça va être bizarre à dire, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. ». Damon haussa les sourcils, et la remercia d'être contente qu'il soit dans un asile, faisant rire la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander à quelle heure il comptait les libérer, Bonnie remarqua que Damon lui semblait étrange. Même s'il avait sa veste en cuir, et son air suffisant, quelque chose clochait. Il se tenait droit sur son siège, ses avant-bras reposaient sur le bureau, et ses mains étaient liées. Il se tenait exactement comme un docteur.

« Mademoiselle Bennett ? »

Elle releva les yeux, et rencontra son regard. Ses yeux étaient différents. Ce n'était pas ceux de Damon. Le visage de la patiente se peignit d'angoisse, les sourcils haussés, et les lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en métal dans un fracas, et recula jusqu'à la porte.

« Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons pas fini la séance. »

Un gémissement apeuré s'échappa des lèvres gercées de la jeune fille. « Vous n'êtes pas Damon... » haleta-t-elle. Sa vision se troubla, les traits du vampire devinrent flous, avant d'être remplacés par un autre visage. Elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, poussant des plaintes. Le psychologue la fixa quelques secondes, avant de se lever, appelant des infirmières. Une femme d'environ trente ans entra dans la pièce rapidement, et posa un regard inquiet sur la patiente. Elle s'avança vers elle, et l'aida à se relever, la ramenant à sa chambre.

A nouveau seul dans son petit bureau, le jeune homme ouvrit un tiroir, et en sorti un petit appareil lui servant à faire ses rapports sur ses séances avec différents patients. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de le mettre en marche. « Bonnie Bennett, séance n°143. » commença-t-il. Il fit une pause, s'humecta les lèvres, puis repris.

« La patiente est toujours persuadée d'être une sorcière, mais semble prendre conscience du lieu où elle est. Elle ne croit plus être au lycée. » récapitula le psychologue. « Au début de la séance, elle m'appelait Damon, et a entretenu une conversation imaginaire avec moi, en inventant mes réponses. »

Il appuya sur un bouton de l'enregistreur, stoppant momentanément son observation. Fatigué, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, et alluma une télé positionnée derrière son bureau. Il mit un disque dans le lecteur, et appuya sur une télécommande. Des images filmées plus tôt dans la journée apparurent alors sur l'écran abîmé, prenant place dans la cantine de l'asile.

« La patiente parle toujours à Elena, Stefan et Caroline. » reprit-il, après avoir relâché le bouton de son appareil pour reprendre son rapport

Le psychologue déglutit, se penchant sur son siège pour mieux regarder la scène. Bennett était assise seule à une table, le regard dans le vide. Elle hocha la tête, et lâcha un petit rire, avant de se remettre à parler.

« Son état empire. » conclut-il difficilement, la gorge sèche. « Je crains que Mademoiselle Bennett ne doive rester ici encore quelques années. »

Le jeune homme reposa l'enregistreur sur son bureau, et se réinstalla confortablement sur son fauteuil, gardant son regard posé sur l'écran. Bonnie se dirigea vers la sortie, et leva la main, comme si elle la posait sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il se releva, mâchoire contractée, et retira le disque du lecteur, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le docteur Donovan avait pourtant été averti en ayant été embauché. Il ne fallait jamais nouer de liens avec ses patients.


	4. Où la réputation de Damon fut brisée

**_Disclaimers: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries._**

 _Résumé: Le jour où la réputation de Damon fut ruinée par Bonnie en une seule phrase._

* * *

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, alors qu'un éclair de réalisation traversait ses pupilles. Le sommeil, la chaussure, les animaux... Mais oui, tout coïncidait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?_

...

Elles étaient en train de traverser le manoir lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Ses deux amies firent encore quelques pas et rejoignirent la cuisine, alors que la brune s'arrêta. Elle s'avança en direction du sofa, prise d'une curiosité étrange. Personne ne dormait jamais ici. Son regard se posa enfin sur la personne étendue sur le canapé : Damon. La jeune fille haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de s'endormir comme ça en plein jour, surtout quand des personnes pouvaient le voir. Il ne voudrait pas être vu dans un tel état, aussi inoffensif.

Bonnie s'approcha un peu plus, et aperçu son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus, il paraissait étonnamment calme et serein. Sans même qu'elle n'y fasse attention, la sorcière posa ses avant-bras sur le dos du canapé, se penchant légèrement en avant. Quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes tombèrent, frôlant le visage du vampire, qui plissa le nez dans une grimace adorable, avant de légèrement remuer pour se réinstaller confortablement. Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de Bonnie, attirant l'attention de ses amies, qui ne tardèrent de la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda soudainement une voix

Ses cheveux volèrent dans les airs alors que la brune se relevait brusquement, prise sur le fait. Elle se retourna, faisant face à Elena et Caroline, et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, à la recherche d'une excuse plausible. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? '' J'observais Damon dormir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie.'' ?

Alors que quelques rougeurs prenaient place sur les joues de la fautive, Elena s'avança, se mettant à côté de Bonnie, et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui semblait l'avoir fait rire. La sorcière s'attendait à une avalanche de questions gênantes, mais la doppleganger se contenta de sourire, avant de faire signe à Caroline d'approcher. Celle-ci obéit, et fut tout aussi surprise que la métisse l'avait été, avant qu'un sourire malicieux prenne place sur son visage.

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit aussi vivable. » se moqua la blonde. « Bonnie, c'est toi qui l'a découverte en première, c'est donc à toi de le réveiller. »

Intriguée, Bonnie lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La blonde tapota alors un doigt sur ses lèvres, voulant lui faire comprendre par quel moyen elle devait le réveiller. Alors que la sorcière écarquillait les yeux, offusquée, Caroline leva les mains en l'air, et s'exclama. « Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ce que les Disneys m'ont appris. »

Haussant un sourcil, Elena finit par s'interposer, et leur demanda si elles préféraient continuer de comparer Damon à la Belle au bois dormant, ou s'amuser un peu. Cela suffit à obtenir leur attention, et elle attrapa un marqueur posé sur un bureau, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

« Je ne veux pas mourir jeune... » grimaça Caroline, avant de se reprendre. « Mais l'opportunité est bien trop belle pour la gâcher. »

Il leur suffit d'échanger un regard pour se mettre d'accord, et les trois jeunes filles se penchèrent en avant, les bras appuyés sur le dos du canapé. Le plan était parfait, vraiment. Hors, il suffit que le marqueur frôle le visage de Damon pour que ses yeux s'ouvrent, et que son regard se porte sur elles. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes filles étaient cachées dans un placard, fuyant un vampire furieux.

« L'odeur du marqueur... On aurait dû y penser. »

* * *

Debout devant un miroir, Bonnie était en train de fouiller dans une trousse de maquillage, et trouva enfin son mascara, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors qu'elle commençait à se maquiller, Damon entra dans sa chambre, l'interrompant. Elle posa son regard sur le vampire, mais décida de l'ignorer, et reporta son attention sur le miroir.

« Bon-Bon, où est ma chaussure ? »

La brune haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard bref au vampire. Elle sembla se demander pendant quelques secondes s'il se moquait d'elle, avant de finir par lui répondre « Non, Cendrillon, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je n'ai pas vu ta chaussure. ». Damon ne sembla pas du tout amusé, et s'approcha de quelques pas, lui disant que faire des blagues stupides ne la sortirait pas de cette situation. En voyant l'expression perdue de la sorcière, il continua.

« Arrête, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui l'a. Tu es la seule qui a accès à ma chambre, et tu as voulu te venger parce que j'ai renversé du bourbon sur ton grimoire. »

Cette dernière phrase suffit à finalement avoir l'attention de la jeune fille, qui écarta soudainement le mascara de ses cils, se retournant vers lui. « Quoi ?! Alors c'était toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Quelques pages de son grimoire étaient devenus illisibles, et elle avait vite compris que quelque chose s'était renversé dessus, mais n'avait jamais su quoi. Malheureusement, ces quelques pages contenaient des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et il était trop tard pour les sauver.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. » grogna le brun en retour

« Je ne le savais pas. » affirma Bonnie, furieuse

Damon sembla prit de court, se demandant si elle mentait ou non. Il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'elle était complètement sérieuse. Il poussa un soupir, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, pendant lesquelles Bonnie n'avait cessé de le fixer d'un mauvais regard, il finit par lui demander s'il était possible qu'elle ne se fâche pas si il lui achetait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai besoin de rien. Et en plus, tu ne m'auras pas avec de l'argent. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire pardonner, j'ai pleins d'autres choses à te demander. » lui rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

Une chaussure en cuir dans les mains, Stefan se dirigeait vers la chambre de son propriétaire. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à nettoyer la tache qu'il avait faite dessus. Damon devenait encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude quand on touchait à ses affaires...

Alors qu'il comptait la reposer discrètement dans la chambre de son frère, il l'aperçut dans la chambre de Bonnie, dont la porte était ouverte. Avant même que Stefan ne puisse accélérer, Damon tourna la tête, et vit son frère, au milieu du couloir, une chaussure à la main. Bonnie ne tarda à l'imiter, intriguée, et sa bouche forma un ''o'' parfait quand elle se rendit compte de ce que tenait Stefan entre ses mains.

« Tu vois ! » s'écria-t-elle, pointant la chaussure du doigt. « Ce n'était pas moi, tu m'as accusé pour rien ! Tu dois te faire doublement pardonner ! »

La jeune fille croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, un air satisfait sur le visage. Damon jeta un rapide regard à son frère, et lui souffla « Couvre-moi », avant de disparaître. Bonnie ne tarda pas à déchanter, et s'élança à sa poursuite.

Stupéfait, Stefan restait debout au milieu du couloir, sans bouger. Il s'attendait à ce que son frère s'énerve, et devienne insupportable -enfin, encore plus insupportable que d'habitude-. Le vampire haussa les épaules, continuant sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Damon. Peut-être que c'était cette relation qui le rendait plus vivable.

* * *

« Bonnie, tu sais quand je t'avais dit que je t'achèterai ce que tu voudrais pour me faire pardonner, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. » soupira pour la énième fois le vampire

Allongée sur un canapé en cuir, la concernée ne l'écoutait même pas, trop occupée à câliner le chat blotti contre sa poitrine : Cuddles. Après qu'elle ait été d'humeur exécrable pendant une semaine entière à cause des pages ruinées de son grimoire, Damon avait finit par craquer, bien qu'au début, il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, lui lançant quelques remarques mal reçues de temps en temps. Au final, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour arrêter de bouder comme une enfant, son choix avait été rapide : ce stupide chaton noir aux yeux bleus.

Il se souviendrait toujours du cri de Stefan lorsqu'il avait fermé un placard, et était tombé nez à nez avec Cuddles. Il n'avait pas peur des chats, mais il n'était même pas au courant que l'un d'eux habitait chez eux depuis quelques jours, alors évidemment il avait été surpris, au plus grand bonheur de Damon qui n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui depuis.

« Ne dis pas ça, on sait tous que tu l'adores ce chaton. » rétorqua Bonnie, sans même poser les yeux sur lui

Au début, Damon n'approchait même pas Cuddles. Pas parce qu'il le haïssait, ou quelque chose du genre, mais juste par manque d'intérêt. Après tout, à part son nom ridicule, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas aimer ce chaton, mais il n'était juste pas du genre à adorer les animaux. Mais le jour où Stefan avait eut peur de lui, le chaton était monté dans l'estime du vampire. Comme s'il avait développé une certaine fierté envers lui. Depuis ce moment, il le caressait quand il était près de lui, et quand venait se coller à lui, il ne le repoussait pas.

« Je ne l'adore pas, il est beaucoup trop collant. »

Parce que, oui, le chaton collait très souvent Damon. Il le suivait tout le temps quand Bonnie n'était pas là, et ne cessait de sauter sur ses genoux quand il s'asseyait, au plus grand damne du vampire. _« Regarde les choses en face, les animaux t'adorent Damon. »_ lui avait un jour dit Caroline. A cette annonce, le brun avait froncé les sourcils, avant d'ignorer la blonde. Il ne voulait pas que les animaux l'aiment. Il n'était pas un genre de gentil ''Stefan, ami des animaux''. Mais lorsqu'il avait confié ça à Bonnie, celle-ci s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais l'ami des animaux ? » se moqua Bonnie

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Cuddles sauta des genoux de sa maîtresse, et se dirigea vers Damon, lâchant un petit miaulement. Le vampire poussa ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un soupir et un grognement. « Voilà une des deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas de chat. Ça ruine ma réputation. » grommela l'aîné des frères Salvatore en réponse.

« Et quelle est la deuxième ? » l'interrogea la sorcière, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard

Damon s'approcha du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée, et se pencha en avant, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Tu l'adore plus que moi, et je n'aime pas ça. » répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin, avant de clore l'espace entre eux en capturant les lèvres de la brune.

...

 _Bonnie eut soudainement un hoquet de réalisation, attirant l'attention de ses amies. Celles-ci la dévisagèrent, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. La brune posa alors un regard ébahi sur elles, avant de déclarer d'une voix déconcertée, comme si elle venait de faire une découverte scientifique incroyable :_

 _ **"Damon est une princesse."**_


End file.
